The mission of God
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: Set at the end of the film. Chas is sent back to earth on a mission for God. A mission he has no idea he is on or how to carry it out.


**The mission of god**

Chapter 1. Afterlife.

The brilliant whiteness stung his eyes as he stared silently bellow at his former self, his body.  
Chas Kramer, how stupid had he been. The world he lived in had been everything to him John and the greater good that's what mattered to him.  
"SHIT!" He screamed.  
He was full of anger and rage how could this be his time he was 19 for Christ sake!  
"I aint ready for this God I can't spend an eternity with fluffy clouds and white pyjamas"  
He knew where he was going and he knew why. Heaven but Heaven was the last place he wanted to go. Despite his objections Chas had no say in the matter he had done good and earned his place in the kingdom of God.  
Finally after a while of floating through clouds and bright white light he arrived at his final destination.

"Welcome Chas." God. This was exactly how he had imagined it to be. There he was standing covered in blood in an old shirt and torn pants surrounded by good damn fucking white! What is it with good and white? It's not even a fucking colour! Even Lucifer can come up with something better than this, brimstone, fire, rocks… "I don't wanna be here man you gotta send me back!" He shouted at the man before him.  
"My son that is not the way it works, you have done your part on Earth now you must do your part for heaven." He explained soothingly to the angered teen.  
"No. NO NO NO! Don't you get it? I don't give a shit about heaven I need to get back John is done there the world's about to be taken over by HELL! Do you understand what I'm saying? There won't be any more good souls to get. John needs me"  
"I do understand Chas. Mr Constantine will be joining us shortly but I cannot prevent Hell on Earth it is up to Lucifer to control his son"  
"NO, no it really aint you think Lucifer gives a fuck? Do you? He's just gonna get two Hell's instead of one. Fuck this man I'm going back right NOW"  
"NO YOU ARE NOT!" The man boomed. He didn't shout he was calm but Chas stopped shouting.  
"Please follow me I do need your help with something"  
The man walked quickening his pace as went through the vast emptiness before them.  
Finally they came to a golden door the man entered closely followed by Chas.

Chas was surprised to find himself in a magnolia and gold decorated room with a large oak desk and two large silver chairs.  
"Please sit. Firstly I would like to apologise for Gabrielle I had no idea he would betray me like he did but rest assured he will be punished. Secondly I must ask for your help. John has been on my maybe list for a very long time now. Yes, he did commit a mortal sin by taking his own life but he was given the gift of sight for a very good reason Mr Kramer. John is one of the reasons the balance remains intact he has served Heaven well. However, as you know Lucifer is very stubborn when it comes to Mr Constantine and will not allow me to permit his entry through the gates of Heaven. I need you to help him Chas but first you must learn how. You know of the half breeds don't you my child"  
"You've got to be shitting me! I am not gonna become one of your angels. Listen to me I want to help John why do you think I'm putting up such a fight but you have to send me back as I am! John has a thing about half breeds and I don't blame him not after what Gabrielle did today"  
"I understand you concern and you fear to become what I am offering but there is no other way Chas, I can't just send you back to earth that's not how it works"  
"Why? Why isn't that the way it works? You have the power to do anything you're the almighty god! You have a god damn freaking planet worshiping you for nothing"  
"Chas you are tying my patients. Do not make the mistake of thinking me incapable of harming you"  
"I aint gonna be a half breed end of story"  
"Fine then I pray you are able to find your way out of this mess"  
He stood up looking straight into Chas eyes.  
There was a blinding flash of lightning and then all was dark.

Chas blinked his whole body was in so much pain.  
Sheets of rain poured down from the sky soaking him from head to toe in the icy liquid.  
Opening his eyes he found himself in a dark ally way unable to recall who he was, where he was or how he had got here.  
All he knew was that he wasn't alone.


End file.
